Soul Eater party games
by kimmyqueen
Summary: hello again ;3 rated T i do not own soul eater TT and be prepared for random chops and no ramance i think sorry love fans XD hope yer all enjoy


Soul Eater Party games

Rated T because … ya just because

Disclaimer~ I own nothing on soul eater and characters T.T

Oh warning for randomness and you having no idea what happen and yesh I still bad at names :P

Everyone was at Kid's house. It started on a week holiday when there was no school and work. Shinigami was the mastermind of all this and had PLANS for the soul eater crew. And because he is … HEY I AM GREAT BLACKSTAR I am the god of all *throws an Excalbular* NOOOOO… black star dies.

Ok~ so continuing… THAT ~ wasn't symmetrical T.T this party no one is symmetrical not even Stein… * Stein walks in with surgical supplies * ooh *beep* *kid runs and Stein follows*

OH come on does everyone hate the story telling *gets Shinigami chopped* X.X ( in mind )

WASSUP WASSUP I am the new host now * tilts to the side* MAKA CHAN SOUL KUN come here~ your assignment for the party is to stop Stein kun from dissecting my chibi son pewees~ "HAI" "cool I think" * soul and maka runs toward screaming* * spirit stalks Maka making sure she safe with all the boys around*

Everyone else ~. "HAI" (SE crew said) your assignment is to play the first game~ * spins gigantic wheel and lands on sack bag race* goody goody ^.^

Later after the sack race … poor sacks

Everyone was trying to wake up black star by poking a stick at…places. Maka and soul came back carrying kid and stein looking disappointed. MAKA~ where is spirit kun~ … soul: he is bleeding from the maka chops and hanging off one of the spikes on the school…so uncool.

HA I AM THE GREAT GOD BLACK STAR I am never … * gets body slammed from patty that was falling 50 ft earlier trying to wake black star*

… Everyone else *stare* -.- baka … and patty just giggles and went to do it again … * black star wakes up and runs grabbing his partner and hide somewhere in the house*

OK ~ everyone here is the next game~ * pulls paper out of hat* Kid: father! You didn't do it symmetrically *cries in Mr. corner with crona there writing poetry and when kid saw it he died* Shinigami: CHIBI! * does a father son moment soul: uncool

Marie catches paper and it read " Paint gunning" everyone started grabbing their gear and black star came out of no where shooting everyone.

Asura and Medusa was the first and chasing black star out. Everyone one else started a slow motion battle. ( imagine everyone's faces yelling and acting dead if shot and lol kid trying to shoot everyone symmetrically while Shinigami held 20 guns shooting all colors and everyone slow motion running and doging XD epic~)

The Battle~

Left right there was no time for silence. Paint everywhere and kid on the floor having a spasm. Shinigami went and drink tea with the adults because… stein was ANGRY and holding a scalpel. Spirit was trying to strangle everyone shooting maka. Marie and the other deathsythes just got bored because they shot every one at least 50 times each.

So~ black star, maka, kid and their partners… scratch that kid was having a spasm of unsymmetricalness. Liz and patty were one of the best standing back to back covered in paint and watching with their blue eyes gleaming. (patty was holding a giraffe gun and liz a stylish rein stone one). Soul had predator red eyes and holing a black and red gun with a yellow music note. (p.s. customized paint guns not real ones*sweat drop*). Tsubaki was holding a multi shooter o.O and colored green and blue. Black star held a black one with his name in blue. Maka held a green and orange one and in the other had a giant book… and kid HAD two silver and white ones but now in the corner. Crona and the black blood creature was in the in the corner R whatever was bullying Crona while she/he ( I just call her a she) I muttering " I do not know how to deal with this" and rocking back in forth

An hour later after the explosions, the tears, the sweat, th paint, the random bob pizza delivery man, the spasms, the curse words, and the pie in the face , with Excalibur being shot at all directions with the death word… FOOL

Everyone began taking showers and cleaning up and when everyone was done they sat in a room with a whole lot of sleeping bags and snacks and then all at once they fell asleep falling straight down on top of one another (not negatively) and Shinigami closing the light muttering "this is only the beginning *smiley face* and left chuckling evilly and comically . (P.S. medusa and asura had to be in another room in case of an ACCIDENT) medusa and asura: meanies

**Yup I am done remember review only positive because negative hurt meh feelings **T.T

Oh and sorry if it is a bad excuse for a story byes :3BB~ woof woof *throws random sweets* ;P


End file.
